La première fois
by Nyaponn
Summary: Yaoi PyroXIce en mention - POV de John - Les premières fois de John avec Robbert Drake ?


La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est l'image du parfait enfant roi qui s'est imposé à moi. Avec ton air de l'adolescent bien propre sur lui, ton attitude de gentil petit mouton, tu m'avais l'air d'être de ces gosses que la vie a toujours chouchouté. Une image que je détestais. Tu n'avais certainement jamais dû subir d'épreuves. Je parle de celles qui nous marquent l'âme au fer rouge, qui assombrissent nos yeux et nous rendent haineux envers le genre humain.  
La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dis que j'allais te haïr.

La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Il était … comme étincelant de pureté. Non la vie avait bel et bien décidé de t'épargner la douleur le contraire aurait été un blasphème, un acte inqualifiable. Des yeux comme les tiens ne pouvaient pas subir l'épreuve, on ne fait pas subir à la beauté la souffrance…  
La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard, et ce malgré ton irritante apparence de Golden boy, ma haine disparu …

La première fois que tu m'as souris, une cassure s'est produite en moi. La sincérité de ton geste à lentement ébranlé ma carapace. Celle que j'avais prit tant de temps à construire, celle qui m'avait été nécessaire pour ma survie. Se sourire fut la première pierre de l'édifice que serait notre amitié. Parce que c'est ce qu'il devait arriver, je le savais. Je le sentais. Et après tout nous partagions la même chambre, le destin nous avait lié sans notre consentement. Sans MON consentement. Je ne voulais pas me lier aux autres. Je détestais le genre humain. Moi, la vie m'avait un peu trop détruit l'âme ou plutôt ce qui devait y ressembler. Alors chaque jour, tu m'offrirais tes sourires afin de m'apprivoiser. Tu n'aurais pas le choix. Et tu le savais. Comme je savais que tu le ferais et ce sans que tu ne me le dises.  
La première fois que tu m'as souris, j'ai su que j'étais définitivement perdu …

La première fois que ta glace contra mon feu, je compris. Je compris pourquoi tes yeux me semblaient si lumineux. Je compris pourquoi tu avais cette lueur princière dans les yeux. La glace est pure, noble. Mon feu, lui, est vicieux, sournois et destructeur. Je compris mes frissons à ton contact, je compris cette irrésistible envie qui me démangeait toujours de te provoquer et je compris cette légère peur qui, au fil des jours passés ensemble, était apparue au fond de mes entrailles nous étions destinés à nous affronter sans cesse, chacun tentant de briser l'autre.  
La première fois que ta glace contra mon feu, je compris surtout toute la véracité de l'expression « les contraires s'attirent ».

La première fois que nos corps se sont frôlés, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tu m'attirais. Compris que mon corps réclamerait le tien. Je compris que l'amitié ne serait peut-être plus possible, ou alors elle sera faussée avec le temps. Je compris aussi que toutes ces années j'avais été seul, terriblement seul.  
La première fois que nos corps se sont frôlés, j'ai compris que jamais cette amitié ne me satisferait.

La première fois que je t'ai vu l'embrasser, elle, cette fille pourtant si banale, j'ai cru que j'allais faire un feu de joie avec cette école. J'ai eu l'envie de créer un brasier géant de ce purgatoire, de cette prison. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que tu me considérais comme ton ami, ton meilleur ami. Parce que cette institut, tu la chérissais plus que tout. Alors j'ai refoulé ma haine… pour toi cette haine et cette jalousie envers cette fille stupide, cette haine pour cette école où chaque jour je devrais affronter ça, affronter la douleur qui me brisait le cœur… Alors j'ai refoulé et je me suis reconstruit la carapace que tu avais ébranlée par ta présence, je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant avec toi, celui que j'étais avec les autres, une âme froide, sarcastique et fermée.  
La première fois que je t'ai vu l'embrasser, j'ai su que je t'aimais et que je ne pourrais plus rester.

La première fois que j'ai menacé de partir, tu ne m'as pas retenu. Tu es resté avec elle. Tu n'as rien fait pour me retenir. J'avais pourtant l'espoir que tu me suives… que tu me suives pour m'empêcher de te quitter. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu es resté avec elle. Tu m'as tourné le dos.  
La première fois que j'ai menacé de partir, je suis réellement parti.

La première fois que je suis parti pour t'oublier, j'ai eu le cœur anéanti. Parce que malgré ce que je pensais, j'ai continué à t'aimer. Et chaque jour qui passait je souffrais de ne plus te voir, de ne plus voir tes yeux et ton regard, ce regard unique qui me rendait presque vivant je souffrais de ne plus voir ton sourire qui rendait à mon âme la vie qu'elle avait perdue. Je souffrais de savoir que jamais plus je ne pourrais frôler ta peau que je désirais plus que tout, de savoir que je ne pourrais plus sentir ton odeur, cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à toi.  
La première fois que je suis parti pour t'oublier, j'ai compris que je n'en serais pas capable.

La première fois que l'on s'est affronté pour de vrai, j'ai voulu te tuer. Je voulais que tu disparaisses. Je voulais ta mort pour que personne ne puisse t'avoir. J'ai voulu être égoïste. Je ne voulais pas te partager. Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses le bonheur avec elle. Je voulais te faire payer pour la souffrance que ton existence m'infligeait. Je voulais que la source de mon malheur disparaisse. Je te haïssais tant que pour moi, la seule façon d'apaiser la souffrance de mon âme ainsi que celle de mon cœur c'était de te vaincre, de te détruire comme tu m'avais détruit. Pourtant j'ai su … quand nos regards se sont défiés, j'ai compris …  
La première fois que l'on s'est affronté sur cette île, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas te tuer. Je t'aimais trop pour ça, alors je t'ai laissé m'achever.

Et pour la première fois, alors que je sentais la vie quitté mon corps, j'ai su que l'amour que je te portais ne me ferait plus souffrir.


End file.
